I'm back
by Shadowprints
Summary: Arthur and his family moved away just before Arthur was to start the fourth grade to Berkeley California, but now they're moving back to Elwood City will things be the same as they once were or will Arthur's friends have moved on PS I do not own Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

'Moving' one simple word a verb. Arthur sighed as he packed up his belongings the young nine year old was depressed and all it took was that simple word. He and his family were moving away from Elwood City to Berkeley, California along the west coast.

"Are you sure you have to move", asked Buster who was sitting on his bed Arthur nodded saying, "Mom's accepted the job offer and it's really nice", Buster suggested, "Couldn't you live with your Grandmother?" Arthur shook his head saying, "I'm moving Buster."

Closing the last box with his belongings, "End of story", he continued, "There's nothing you or I or anyone else can do to change that", Buster responded, "It was worth a shot", hopping off the bed asking, "But we'll still keep in touch right?"

Arthur answered, "Always", before saying, "Hey we could be pen pals kind of like with me and Adil", "That sounds good", responded Buster, "We could write letters and e-mail and everything", added Arthur smiling and Buster returned it.

"Best friends forever", said Buster and Arthur answered, "Best friends forever", the two shook hands sharing a quick hug before they broke apart and Buster had to go home while Arthur carried the last box down to the moving truck where his mom, dad, and sisters were.

Handing the last box to the mover Arthur looked at his mom who smiled albeit a little sadly saying, "Don't worry Arthur", "I know mom", answered Arthur as he followed her to the car where the others waited getting in the back seat while his mom got in the front seat.

Once everyone was buckled in Arthur having made sure to grab one of his books to read his dad pulled out of the driveway and they were on their way driving past the sugar bowl where Arthur spotted his friends he waved slightly, but they must not have seen him.

Soon the Reads were on the high way and on their way to California leaving behind their home in Elwood City and their old lives Arthur opened his book to read while they drove next to him sat Kate in her car seat and D.W sat on the other side of Kate who was asleep.

Arthur looked at Pal who was asleep as well next to him subconsciously Arthur scratched him behind the ear for a moment before going back to his book The Time Machine by H.G Wells one of his favorite authors actually, settling back in his seat Arthur read silently.

The hours past by as they drove Arthur closed his book settling down to go to sleep as D.W was already asleep and he was pretty tired and it was dark outside now so after removing his glasses and handing them to his mom for safe keeping he closed his eyes drifting off.

"Arthur", spoke his mother's voice, "wake up honey we're here", Arthur opened his eyes his vision blurry until his mom handed him his glasses and he put them on stepping out of the car allowing his mother to get Kate out of her car seat while he looked at their new home.

The nine year old smiled it was a really nice place Arthur looked down at Pal who barked happily wagging his tail and Arthur looked at his mom asking, "Can I go look around mom?" "Sure", answered his mom, "Why don't you go pick out your room", suggested his dad.

"We can pick our own rooms", asked D.W both of their parents nodded and exchanging looks Arthur and D.W took off for the house hoping to get the good room David shook his head slightly glancing at his wife asking, "Some things will never change?" "No", answered Jane.

Carrying Kate smiling as she and her husband followed the two inside. Upstairs Arthur had found and staked his claim on his new room with a smile it was spacious he could probably get a desk up here, a bookshelf too and he had his own bathroom too, 'score', he thought.

His mom knocked on his door before coming in saying, "I see you picked your room", "Yes mom", answered Arthur, "Alright", said his mom, "Well the moving truck is here so you can come down and help bring in some boxes", "Alright mom", responded Arthur.

The two headed downstairs and Arthur helped bring in some boxes before bringing his own upstairs to his new room soon his bed was set up and Arthur started unpacking his belongings while Pal watched from his dog bed…

The unpacking process was long and boring but Arthur soon had his bedroom set up the way he wanted it and soon his parents called him down for lunch and Arthur headed downstairs to eat with his family.

Later that night having crawled into bed ready to go to sleep Arthur looked at his buddy Pal saying, "Maybe this moving thing isn't so bad, huh Pal", the dog barked slightly and Arthur smiled saying, "I think things are going to be ok."

Removing his glasses he set them aside before settling down to go to sleep snuggled under his covers thinking of next week when he would start at his new school wondering if he would make some new friends, slowly Arthur drifted off to the world of unconsciousness…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Beautiful was the weather in Berkeley, California on this lazy summer Saturday morning as we find ourselves outside the home of the Read family whom moved there from Elwood City seven years ago.

Hanging out in the driveway shooting free throws with his friends Tyler Materson and Mason Fletcher sixteen year old Arthur has changed quite a lot since we last left him and yet he remained the same.

"Arthur!" came the shout of his sister D.W from the front porch, "Arthur come here quick!" she shouted just as Arthur had made a shot at the basketball whom inadvertently causing him to miss.

Arthur's friends winced slightly and Arthur gave a frustrated sigh before looking at his friends Tyler said, "Catch ya later Arthur", "Peace Artyman", spoke up Mason before the two parted.

Taking a deep breath Arthur headed inside to find his parents and two sisters D.W who was thirteen and Kate who was now eight years old sitting in the kitchen at the table.

"Why'd you call me in", questioned Arthur as he opened the fridge to get a soda his mom answered, "I have some big news Arthur my job is being transferred back to Elwood City."

Arthur looked at his mom eyes wide behind his square rimless glasses as he asked, "You're serious we're going back", not daring to keep his hopes up his mom answered, "Yes we are we leave in two weeks."

"Yes alright!" cheered Arthur happy he would be getting to see his old friends again, but then he thought about the friends he'd made here Tyler and Mason those two had been so cool to him.

His mom seeming to read his mind said, "You can still keep in touch with your friends here Arthur nothing's going to change except being able to walk over to their houses everyday."

"Right thanks mom", responded Arthur with a smile before saying, "I'm going to go and tell Tyler and Mason about the move ok then I'll be back to help pack", his parents nodded.

So taking his soda Arthur headed out to go catch up with his friends which he knew would be at Tyler's house he leapt down the front steps and headed down the sidewalk thinking of Elwood City.

He honestly couldn't wait to see his friends Buster, Francine, the Brain, Muffy, Binky, and everybody else he really missed them and he just hoped things hadn't changed too much…

Late afternoon in Elwood City on a Wednesday we find our favorite friends Buster, The Brain, and Binky are hanging out together at the Sugar Bowl.

Chatting happily about the fast approaching school year when the door to the Sugar Bowl opened and in entered a somewhat familiar guy though the glasses had changed and the clothes were different there was no question.

"Arthur!" shouted Buster and the young teenage boy smiled slightly, "Hey Buster", he responded with a smile on his face his hands in the pockets of the jean jacket he wore over a white collared T-shirt.

The other two had looked up at Buster's shout and it was Brain who said, "Arthur I thought you were living in California", "I was", answered Arthur with a shrug, "but my mom's job got transferred back to Elwood City."

"Do you have time to sit down and talk?" asked Buster and Arthur responded, "Only for a little bit then I've got to go back home and help unpack", coming over to the table as Binky asked, "Are you signed up for school."

"Not yet", answered Arthur, "But my parents have a meeting with the principal Friday so I can get signed up for classes and everything", "Cool", said Binky, "You know what you're going to sign up for right."

Arthur nodded saying, "All of the required classes a math, a science, an English, and a History class, Gym Class and I'm hoping to continue with my German class and take French too."

"You've been learning German", asked Buster surprised and Arthur answered, "Ja", at Buster's look Arthur said, "That's yes in German", "Oh", responded Buster before asking, "Why do you want to take French though."

"To learn another Language", answered Arthur, "besides it's always a good thing to know more than one language", Buster nodded slightly a little confused as Arthur took a glance at his watch.

Before saying, "I have to go now", sadly, "but I'll see you guys tomorrow", "See ya Arthur", said Buster as his friend left he looked back at the other two Brain after a moment said, "So you guys want to go see a movie?"

Binky answered, "Yeah lets get the others we can go see that movie what's it called", "Ice Age the Melt Down", asked Buster, "Yeah", responded Binky agreeing Brain said, "Lets go", so the three left to go get their friends.


	3. ANSorry

Author's note/Temporary:

I reread Chapter three and I've got to agree it doesn't work so this is going to be a rewrite chapter I'll try to have it up as soon as possible.

Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
